The present invention relates to stone cutters and more particularly to a structurally improved stone cutter.
As we know that the stone cutter is an indispensable tool to the architectural and civil engineering workers. A prior art stone cutter of mine, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,866B1 (as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3) comprises generally a sink 11, a frame 12, a platform 13, a motor 14 and a saw blade 15. The frame 12 has a rectangular body including a guide rod 121 and a rail plate 122. The platform 13 has a tubular slider 131 on underside and a L-shaped positioning plate 132. The tubular slider 131 has a pair of annular caps 1311 each of which has a plurality of longitudinal stripes 1313 on inner periphery for improving the smooth sliding of the tubular slider 131. The motor is disposed in a housing 16 and has an axis to actuate the saw blade 15 which is protected by a releasable casing 17. Although this type of annular caps 1311 has an advantage to facilitate the smooth sliding of the platform 13. However, due to the tightly sealed tubular slider 131, the air inside the tubular slider 131 will cause a transient resistant force to the sliding movement. Besides, the prior art stone cutter fixes its power transmission shaft in a casing which causes difficult to change the bearings therein and has poor radiation. Further, the tools and material has no place to put. These problems need to be solved.
The present invention has a main object to provide a structurally improved stone cutter in which there is no transient resistant force to obstruct the smooth sliding of the platform.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structurally improved stone cutter in which the tubular shaft is readily to assemble or disassemble and the bearings therein are easy to be replaced.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a structurally improved stone cutter in which a fan cap has a fan therein to provide a good radiation function.
Further object of the provide invention is to provide a structurally improved stone cutter which has a working station to facilitate the placing of tools and raw materials.